


Full Moon Wolf Bites

by PaperFox19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Body Modification, Furry, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Size Manipulation, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dipper is chased out of his room by girls, and he gets chewed on by a wolf outside. Thinking it's still better than dealing with the girls, he forgets there's a full moon tonight and the resulting change is a surprise! Tier 2
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Full Moon Wolf Bites

Full Moon Wolf Bites

Dipper is chased out of his room by girls, and he gets chewed on by a wolf outside. Thinking it's still better than dealing with the girls, he forgets there's a full moon tonight and the resulting change is a surprise! Tier 2

-x-

Dipper and Mable were having fun playing miniature golf in their room, having a nice time, causing only a tiny bit of mayhem. Sadly the fun ended as Mable was having a slumber party.

He screamed in terror as the girls arrived with their magazines and romance novels, their dating game and make up. Dipper got his pillow and ran away in terror. “Dipper come back, this isn't just a slumber party, this is a slumber party on a full moon night.”

The boy was already running down stairs. He went outside and placed a pillow on the ground. “Sleeping out under the stars, this will be great.” he laid down looking up at the clear night sky. The moon was shining bright, along with the twinkling of stars. “Ahh peaceful!”

He put his hands behind his head staring up at the sky. Taking in a deep breath, the fresh air, the peace and quiet, the….

“Grrr Grr!” a wild wolf pounced on Dipper, using his leg as his new chew toy.

“Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Dipper screamed and began to wail on the wolf with his pillow. He thought about going back inside, but heard the girls giggling playing their board game. “On second thought this isn't as bad.” He laid back letting the wolf sink his teeth in his leg.

Poor Dipper got bit, chewed, and scratched. What was weird is after awhile he didn't feel any pain. The two were bathed in the light of the full moon. Dipper gazed upon the orb in the sky, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

His body pulsed and the wolf yelped backing off from him. His wounds began to heal, the scratches, the bite marks, all healed and Dipper started panting.

Heat exploded from where the wounds healed, washing through his entire body and seeping into his bones. “Oh ahhh!” his body flexed as a wave of pain and pleasure. To his shock his 5 inch cock hardened in his trousers making a tent.

The tent pulsed and throbbed as more heat worked through him. “What is happening ohhhhh!” If Dipper hadn't left his journal in his room with the girls, he'd have known how dangerous a wolf bite on a full moon could be.

He panted and groaned, he was sweating. Everything felt hot, like his bones were melting and reforming. Sure enough his nails began to grow sharp. His ears grew pointy and his hair more wild.

They didn't stop there, they grew fur and became more wolfish. His tongue hung out of his mouth, panting like a beast in heat. Pleasure won out over the pain, and as the change continued.

His feet grew bigger, till rip pop snap! His clawed toes popped right through his shoes, the shoes couldn't contain him and the material ripped apart. The socks followed, and his big feet became exposed. He wiggled his toes, only to gasp in shock as something sprouted from his back.

Lifting his hips, he gasped seeing a long furry tail. “I...I...I'm turning into a werewolf!” Dipper was a smart kid, he was able to put two and two together.

He clawed at the earth as another wave of heat washed over him. His penis pushed hard at the confines of his pants, he was getting bigger. The growing cock rubbed at the confines, fueling the pleasure Dipper was feeling.

The boy was growing bigger in more than just the cock department. His noodle arms and legs began to get toned. It seemed his body was aging to fit his new form. His tail wagged as his form became muscled.

Baby fat melted away and was replaced with lithe muscle, despite the look Dipper was becoming 10 times stronger. His pre teen clothes was barely containing his new form. Becoming so tight, it was almost like he was wearing nothing at all, nothing at all nothing at...RIIIIIIIP

Dipper moved just a little and his new body was ripping out of his clothes. His blue vest wasn't spared, ripping over his broad shoulders. His shirt ripped here and there, showing off his pecs, his abs, and his right nipple.

His nipples were hard because as he grew, they rubbed against the shirt. Now they were nice and perky. Dipper's penis continued to grow, each new inch was giving him the stimulus and feeling of having a orgasm.

He bucked off the ground as his penis ripped through not only his boxers, but the front of his pants. His big butt aiding in the stretching and ripping. A fat 10 inch long monster sprang up from his torn garments, his swelling balls aided in ripping apart the rest.

One buck of the hips and the tattered remnants of his underwear and shorts fell off him. Dipper tore off his ripped shirt leaving him in only his pine tree hat. Now that he was naked, he was able to fully see his transformation.

His tiny nest of pubes grew into a full on man bush, it grew into a treasure path up to his navel, and a belt that connected to his fluffy tail. His smooth pits got hairy, and he got a little hair on his chest, in a sexy werewolf like way.

Brown fur grew from around his wrists up to his elbows, same for his ankles up to his knees. His nails turned black and his canines grew sharper.

Bathed in moon light the final change occurred as Dipper's cock grew higher and thicker, reaching 20 inches! Dipper howled into the night as his cock erupted, seed shooting into the dark of the night.

Despite the powerful orgasm, Dipper was still hard. He gripped his mighty shaft that would put horses to shame. He panted and yipped like an excited puppy as he pumped his shaft. It was like finding a new toy.

His overflowing pre made it easy, his strokes making his hefty balls bounce. Since he just came it wasn't long before he had another orgasm. His toes flexed and he let out another howl as his seed fired off into the distance.

'Wait a minute,' he brought his cock down towards his face, just before his next spurt fired. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head.

His own cum poured into his mouth, and he moaned. He continued to pump his shaft as he sucked his own cum into his mouth. The now long wolf like tongue swirled around the head, lapping at his piss slit.

He coaxed more semen and chugged it down. He was giving his body a test drive, using his new flexibility he swallowed more of his cock. He was able to swallow the first 10 inches, and pumped what couldn't fit into his mouth.

Hands and mouth worshiped his new monster cock, tail wagging in excitement. He bobbed his head back and forth, sucking himself off. His balls lurched and he had a orgasm. 'Oh my goodness!'

His eyes rolled up as he erupted a torrent of cum, which he greedily chugged down. He popped off his cock once he had finished drinking his cum. Despite a few orgasms he was still rock hard.

A whimper drew his attention. He looked and saw the wolf that bit him, he was licking his red dick, he was so turned on even his knot was out. He froze at being caught and tried to slink away.

“Where do you think you are going?” Dipper stroked his mighty rod. “Get your tail over here.”

The wolf obeyed, walking over to him. He turned around and stuck his ass up in the air, his own tail wagging. Dipper lined up his cock, and kissed the wolf's hole. The tip breached and Dipper waited, stroking his cock to flood the wolf's channel with his pre.

Once he was wet enough Dipper pressed forward. The wolf whined, clawing at the dirt. The werewolf reached around and grabbed his hot prick. He was so warm and wet, and Dipper pumped him. He nibbled on one of his ears, asserting his dominance and filling the wolf with pleasure.

It took some time, but Dipper stuffed him full. He began to move, huge smooth balls slapped furry ones. His cock was so big it pulverized his sweet spot. Every five thrusts he sent the wolf into orgasm. His seed shooting out all over the ground.

He panted like a bitch in heat, the speed of Dipper's thrusts increased. The night was filled with their lustful pants and growls. Soon Dipper's knot formed, and he stuffed the wolf it and came!

The hungry beast, was fattened up by the thick cum of the werewolf. This orgasm was the most powerful, lasting for a solid 10 minutes. The two stayed connected till morning, his knot was too huge to remove, so he had to wait for it to settle.

Dipper kept the wolf as a pet and named him Tyrone. Grunkle Stan didn't care that Dipper became a werewolf in fact he became the number 1 attraction at the Mystery Shack.

It was kinda embarrassing having to stand around naked in front of people but hey he got 25% of the profit.

End


End file.
